


Wake Me Up

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Nonbinary Yubel, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: After the transformation, all Yubel knew was pain. Pain and a pair of warm hands on their shoulders.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 3: Transform & "Wake up!"





	Wake Me Up

Everything hurt. Every bone, every muscle, every organ. The pain was so very clear, yet Yubel felt so very numb. They were dimly aware that they were lying on something hard and cold. Anything further than that was a mystery to them.

But then there were warm hands on their shoulders. So small and yet so strong. They shook Yubel insistently. Yubel was sure there were words as well. Words they should be able to understand, but they were so quiet, muffled.

"..ake...u..."

It was like trying to listen to a hushed conversation from the other side of the room. 

"Yu...plea..."

Now if only they could understand...If only it was a little bit loude-

"**Wake up!**"

Yubel's eyes flew open. Their vision was blurry. It took a few moments for it to start clearing. It was different than they were used to. There was just..more. So much more they could see and at really weird angles too. But the only thing they focused on was Judai's face hovering above theirs. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His eyes rapidly switched between brown and gold. His hair and clothes were rumpled as if he'd been in a fight. Had he always been that small?

Judai's shoulders slackened in relief. "Yubel..."

"Ju-" Yubel's voice broke off as their vocal cords protested. They weren't fit for use yet. Nothing of Yubel was.

More tears escaped Judai's eyes. "You're alive... I thought I lost you." Judai threw his arms around their neck and held them close. His warmth a welcome change compared to the pain and coldness of the stone floor. "Promise that you won't leave me like that again."

Yubel slowly lifted their left arm. Every single cell protested the movement. As it entered their field of vision could see that it was covered in a thick layer of scales. Their fingertips were switched with long claws. It worked! It actually worked! They were a dragon now, able to stay by his side as he'd always did by theirs. They couldn't wait to see the rest of their new body.

But that could come later. When they weren't hurting and could actually move. For now, Yubel carefully laid their big hand on Judai's back and pulled him even closer. 

"I won't," Yubel promised.


End file.
